A Book Report Incoming
While the Little Red-Haired Girl is out of town, the standardized test results are in. Against all odds, Charlie has gotten a perfect score of 100, which upsets Lucy, who is eight points behind him. Because of this, he has become famous. But the book report is due on Monday and Charlie needs to catch up on it. Thankfully, he went to Kiva and Terra, who are in the library. Charlie: Kiva, thank goodness you're here. Kiva: Yeah. Are you okay? Charlie: Well, since my test score, I'm suddenly popular in school and the Little Red-Haired Girl is out of town. To make things worse, a book report is due on Monday. Kiva: Calm down, Charlie. Maybe we can help you find a book for you. Charlie: Well, Patty mentioned "Leo's Toy Store"... Terra: Never heard of it. Kiva: I think both you and Patty might've misheard it, Charlie. Charlie: Really? Then, what's Patty talking about? Kiva: It's actually pronounce "Leo Tolstoy". Charlie: Did he made any books? Terra: Only some. But, his prime example of his craft is a novel named "War and Peace". Kiva: Wow... Charlie: That's gonna be the book I'm looking for. Terra: Think about it, Charlie. The novel is massive. Even if you do decide to do a book report on it, time is limited. Kiva: Yeah. You won't have time for breaks. Charlie: I know, but I choose the Little Red-Haired Girl as my partner. But with her away, I have to make an example of myself. Kiva: Well, good luck, Charlie. You might need it. - Charlie steps on a ladder to reach the book, but noticed how massie the novel is up close. Charlie: Yikes. How long was this war? Terra: A long time. Are you sure you want to do this? Charlie: I have to if I'm going to win a gold star. - Charlie tried to get the book and had it, but fallen off the ladder and crashed into the floor, with two shelves' full of books on top of him. Terra: Ouch... Kiva: Are you okay, Charlie? Charlie: I'm okay. - The kids moved books away to see Charlie, with a corky smile on his face. As they got out of the library, they spotted some doctors taking a cat to the hospital. Doctor 1: Why is it that so many catos go loco like a baseball this time of year? - The cat so gone insane with a very familiar catchphrase. Doctor 2: It's that Speedy Gonzales. He always takes his vacation here in town. Cat: Ole! *laughs* Genis: Hate to be in that cat's paws.. Charlie: What's wrong with that cat? Kiva: I think that cat is just scared of Speedy. Charlie: Someone you know? ???: He's not the only one. - That voice came from Cheetara, who is with Timmy Turner. Genis: Let me guess, Wonder Woman summoned you. Cheetara: No. Kiva: Well, why are you guys here? Timmy: Well, I thought I can hide from that dark guy with a purple-black coat. Genis: Wait... Organization XIII again? Kiva: I don't think so.. Timmy said both purple and black colors. Genis: But that's impossible. All Organization XIII members wear black coats. Timmy: Calm down, Genis. I know what I saw. The coats are both purple and black. Terra: We better take him to Jimmy. He might know something in his head. Kiva: Right. - Charlie used his sled to take the massive book home, and done so in a Charlie Brown style. Back at the hideout, Jimmy used a lie detector on Timmy and finds his testimony interesting to follow. Jimmy: The papers don't lie. Timmy's telling the truth. Genis: Hey.. Back in Dimmsdale, didn't Hatchet said about "creating his own Organization" years ago? Kiva: Well, yeah. He did. Jimmy: Then that means he is planning to wipe every hero in the multiverse! Reia: There's still hope. Timmy: Huh? How? Kiva: Someone named Whis showed up and handed us the location of all members. Plus, Reia needs help to awaken her Super Saiyan God powers. Timmy: Okay... So, you guys are taking them down one by one? Reia: That's the current plan. Besides, Charlie's taking a big step for his partner and Calamitous is almost ready to attack the town. Jimmy: Calamitous? Here!? Kiva: Yeah, he's bad news. Reia: Hey, can you check on Raine for me? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva went to another room, only to see Raine taking care of Lisa, who is asleep at the moment. Kiva: Hi, Raine. Raine: Hey. Your child likes to sleep, does she? Kiva: Yeah. Raine: Kinda reminds me of Genis, when he was little.. Has Lisa began to walk or speak? Kiva: She didn't learn either one. Sorry, Raine. Raine: It's okay, Kiva. Yet, I'm worried. Kiva: About Lisa? Raine: Everyone. These children and Lisa are vulnerable when Calatimous attacks the town with no possible defense. Kiva: Raine, compassion is what we need right now. Raine: ..Of course, you're right. Do you think adopting and raising Lisa is the right decision for you? Are you not regretting it? Kiva: Yeah. It is the right decision for me and I'm not regretting it. Raine: ...I understand. I know you will decide your daughter's future. Kiva: Absolutely. Thanks for your honesty, Raine. Raine: You're welcome. Hey, you should get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day for Charlie. Kiva: Okay. - The next day, the gang ordered some breakfast and Genis has returned, not long after Kiva woke up. Genis: Okay... Who has the SuperSonic burrito? Alister: That would be me. Genis: And the sausage burrito? Ratchet: That's mine. Kiva: Morning, guys. Ratchet: Morning, Kiva. Did you noticed about the Charlie Brown merchandise lately? Kiva: Yeah. I noticed some kids are wearing the same getup the other day. Genis: I got some breakfast from the drive-in restaurant called Sonic. Although, I don't know why it was named after the blue hedgehog.. Kiva: Well, that might be confusing, but the drive-in place is a good choice. What do you have? Genis: Well, just burritos. Some premium, others just standard. Kiva: Can you be specific, Genis? Genis: Oh, sorry. By premium, I mean either SuperSonic and Ultimate Meat and Cheese. And by standard, I mean sausage or bacon. Kiva: Oh! Okay, I understand now. I'll go with Ultimate Meat and Cheese. - Genis handed the burrito to Kiva. Kiva: Maybe I should feed Lisa first... Raine: Don't need to. Terra's feeding her baby food as we speak. Kiva: Oh, wonderful. Ratchet: So, what's the plan today? Raine: Charlie has a celebration today. However, I've been thinking about the test scores. Kiva: I know. It's like the test scores got mixed up. Raine: Exactly. We need to question Peppermint Patty first before we find Charles. I better get her on the phone. - Raine used a cellphone to call Patty and she answered. Patty: Hello? Raine: Peppermint Patty. This is Professor Raine Sage. Patty: Professor Sage? I'm in trouble? Raine: Calm down. We just want to know a few things from you, that's all. Patty: Okay, shoot. Raine: After your standardised test, did you turn it in? Patty: Yeah, I did. But, Charles goes to the teacher's desk too and we both turn it in. Raine: With names written down? Patty: We...both forgot to do that. I tried to get my name down on my test, but Charles tried to put his name down too. It was a mix-up, but I wrote my name down on mine to be fair. Raine: What was your answers like? Patty: I traced the answer line into a happy face. Why? Raine: Nothing personal. Thank you for your time. - Raine hanged up her cellphone and confirmed the situation. Raine: We have a problem. We need to tell Charles right away. Timmy: What's wrong? Is it Crocker?? Raine: No. His name in written down on the wrong test. Genis: So, wait... Patty signed her name on Charlie's test and Charlie signed his name on Patty's? Kiva: Seems like it, Genis. We got to warn him about this. Raine: Agreed. Genis, head for the school and find him before he heads for the auditorium. Kiva: Can you do it? Genis: Yeah, but I can't go alone because of a risk Calamitous showing up early. Kiva: Alright, I'll come along with you. Genis: Thanks, Kiva. - Both Genis and Kiva then headed for the Charlie's school when the ceremony isn't started until a few minutes and Charlie arrived soon after. Category:Scenes